


Покаяние

by alessie



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Amputee, Ass to Mouth, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment Sex, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, submissive vader, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: Дарт Сидиус наносит визит в замок Вейдера на Мустафаре, чтобы преподать ему урок за неудачу.





	Покаяние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Penance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479300) by [DarthFucamus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFucamus/pseuds/DarthFucamus). 



> Примечание от автора: просто оправдание для ужасного порно по редкопейрингу.  
> От переводчика: Палыч насилует Вейдера, читайте предупреждения.
> 
> Предупреждения: сомнительное согласие на грани изнасилования, нездоровые отношения, элементы d/s курильщика, секс как наказание, унижение, ампутированные конечности, choking (удушение во время минета), асфиксия, использование молний Силы в нестандартных целях, минет после анального секса, сабмиссивный Вейдер
> 
> Переведено для WTF The Team 2018  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Шаги Императора гулко отдавались от уносящихся ввысь стен. Всё живое рассыпалось с его пути, прячась в скрывающих реальные размеры дворца густых тенях. Разумеется, на Мустафаре не было естественной планетарной фауны, ничего живого, кроме него, обслуги и человека, на встречу с которым он сейчас направлялся.

Вани не сбежал. Вани, которого Сидиус считал душевнобольным, почти не выказал страха: он поклонился и прошаркал в сторону, пропуская Владыку ситхов.

И вот перед ним священной иконой явило себя его создание. Заключенный в столб света, парящий в восходящем пузырящемся потоке, Вейдер казался памятником падшему богу. Прекрасный обломок, с освещённой холодным светом испещрённой шрамами кожей, при всём своём несовершенстве он казался танцором, повисшим в воздухе, каким-то образом — вопреки трубкам, спускающимся к его телу от верха цистерны — свободным от оков.

«Учитель», — приветствуя, подумал Вейдер. Он почувствовал присутствие Сидиуса задолго до того, как шаттл достиг посадочной площадки. Но Император не любил, когда к нему обращались, пока он не появлялся в поле зрения.

— Ученик, — ответил Сидиус, почувствовав, что Вани наконец-то больше не подслушивал под дверью.

«Что нового?»

Сидиус не ответил. Вместо этого он подошёл к встроенной в стену панели. Он не стал тратить время и вводить команды вручную. Взмаха руки хватило, чтобы двинулось огромное украшенное кольцо, запищала консоль и на экране сменилось изображение. Он почувствовал ужас Вейдера и его ненависть. И губы его исказила улыбка. Он развернулся к цистерне. Уровень жидкости падал, и дарующая жизнь бакта утекала в пол.

Вейдер выгнулся, крепящиеся к его обрубленным конечностям трубки и цепи натянулись, и его бёдра и предплечья напряглись — почти бессознательная реакция на возвращение веса после парения в невесомости. Сидиус увидел, как изогнулся и напрягся мускулистый, покрытый шрамами торс. Над чёрной дыхательной маской горели красным глаза, раскалённой иглой врезаясь в его череп.

Император дождался, пока цистерна не опустошилась и стеклянная труба не ушла в пол, а затем приблизился к ученику. Более десятилетия тренировок отточили его до совершенства, превратив бывшего раба в его оружие. Его монстра. Его собственность.

В любом другом случае Вани помог бы Вейдеру облачиться в костюм. Тот, конечно, был способен одеться сам и даже — если ему хватало сил — на время поднять себя в воздух. Но это был не обычный визит, так что его тело, истекая каплями бакты, обвисло на креплениях, тогда как голова поворачивалась, следуя за приближающимся Сидиуса.

Сидиус не двигался, ожидая, пока Вейдер опустит взгляд. Он не спешил. Они оба знали, что каждая секунда за пределами бакта-камеры или без системы поддержки жизнеобеспечения костюма всё приближала гибель Вейдера.

Алые глаза опустились к полу, и Сидиус едва заметно кивнул. Он взмахнул руками. Удерживающие его создание на весу трубки стянулись вместе, а потом с хлопком выскользнули из разъемов на потолке цистерны, за исключением свободно болтающейся по центру дыхательной трубки. Тело с тяжёлым влажным звуком ударилось об пол и, на мгновение потеряв равновесие, почти завалилось на бок, взмахнув обрубками рук. Вейдер выгнул спину, усаживаясь прямо. Беспорядочно лежащие трубки окружали его как змеи.

Дыхание Вейдера рвано и хрипло раздавались из-под бесполезной дыхательной маски, потрескивая, как разгорающееся сырое полено. Его глаза казались горящими углями и смотрели прямо на Сидиуса, но тому было всё равно. Сейчас Вейдер держал свою силу под контролем, оборачивал её вокруг себя, отрезая от всего остального.

Сидиус подошёл к нему, протянул руку и отодрал от его лица чёрную маску, а потом отбросил её в сторону, и она со стуком упала на пол. Теперь снизу вверх на него смотрело обезображенное шрамами безволосое лицо, меж облупленных приоткрытых губ Вейдера вырывалось свистящее дыхание. Его гнев можно было почувствовать на ощупь.

— Я очень недоволен, — начал Сидиус, оплетая его словами как плетьми, — твоим провалом.

Вейдер со свистом дышал, не отрывая от него взгляда, только слегка скосился на руки Сидиуса, исчезнувшие под одеждами.

— У тебя есть единственный шанс принести извинения. Подведёшь меня снова, и я убью тебя.

— Да, учитель, — его голос прозвучал предсмертным хрипом, зазубренным клинком по кости. В глубине его голоса слышался страх. И предвкушение. Сидиус уже мог различить, как слегка подрагивала спина Вейдера, как напряглись мышцы его живота. Чем дольше он был лишён респиратора, тем хуже функционировали его лёгкие и тем меньше кислорода достигало клеток его тела. В этой игре мог быть лишь один исход.

— Многие могли бы занять твоё место, — почти промырлыкал он, раздвигая тёмную ткань. И вот теперь Вейдер опустил глаза и посмотрел на то, что стало его целью, на открытый взгляду полувозбуждённый член. Сидиус не стал подходить к нему ближе. Его убогому созданию пришлось приложить усилия, подползти к нему на обрубленных конечностях, хотя любое прикосновение кожи к обсидиановому полу вызывало мучительную боль, будто в уже открытую рану втирали осколки стекла. Вейдер тяжело дышал, но не заставил своего Императора ждать.

Сидиус насмешливо улыбнулся, когда Вейдер коснулся его обожженными губами и втянул во влажный жар своего рта. Он насаживался на член всё дальше, и его толстый язык трепетал под членом Сидиуса, бережно баюкая его и смягчая проникновение. Наконец, губы Вейдера сжались вокруг основания, а головка упёрлась в стенку его горла. И тогда украшенная кольцами рука Сидиуса обхватила шероховатую щеку Вейдера и скользнула к затылку, придерживая его, будто новорожденного. Он почувствовал отвращение Вейдера, его едва сдерживаемую дрожь от прикосновения.

Это не было проявлением ласки. Когда Сидиус бёдрами толкнулся вперёд, то рукой он удержал голову Вейдера на месте. Тот, подавившись, задохнулся, и Сидиус вытащил член, давая ему вздохнуть, и сразу же толкнулся обратно. Он задал уверенный темп, и другой рукой скользнул вниз по челюсти Вейдера, касаясь кончиками пальцев его шеи и снаружи чувствуя, как принимая член, растягиваются мышцы.

Каждый раз, когда он чувствовал, как его твёрдый член, раздвигая стенки, вбивался в глотку Вейдера, он хотел только толкнуться ещё жёстче, ещё дальше, ещё глубже. Он хотел, чтобы Вейдер проглотил его, хотел почувствовать его изломанное тело изнутри. Для этого существовали и другие способы, но пока Сидиусу было необходимо слышать похабные задыхающиеся звуки, которые издавал Вейдер, потеряв какое-либо подобие контроля. Он был просто дыркой. Тёплой влажной тугой дыркой с парой горящих янтарём глаз, в которых плескались сдерживаемые слёзы и чистая неподдельная ярость. Почему-то сейчас, когда от его ученика осталось лишь лишённое конечностей туловище, Сидиус находил это даже более волнующим. Наглядная иллюстрация баланса сил в их отношениях. Как будто ещё были сомнения.

Сидиус отпустил затылок Вейдера, продолжая вбиваться в его горло. Тот упал навзничь, взмахнув обрубками, приземлился на спину и резким движением перекатился на бок. Его дыхание вырывалось высокими скулящими стонами. Он отчаянно пытался вдохнуть хоть немного кислорода, и каждую мышцу его тела сводило в судорогах. Сидиус не отводил от него взгляда, он скинул свои тёмные одежды и позволил им упасть на пол. Намеренно неспешно он подошёл к дыхательной маске. Наклонился, поднял её. Пока Вейдер выгибался на полу, с широко распахнутыми расфокусированными из-за кислородного голодания глазами, Сидиус подсоединил маску обратно к трубке и бросил её на пол, в паре метров от Вейдера.

«Так далеко она не дотянется», — великодушно улыбнулся он.

Вейдер скорчился и пополз к респиратору, изгибаясь как ничтожный червь, из тех, что кормятся на мусоре и отбросах, скапливающихся на дне уплотнителей. Правая, более длинная рука, скребла, цепляясь, об пол, сантиметр за сантиметром мучительно подтягивая его тело вперёд, пока он не свалился и не уткнулся лицом в лежащую маску, и глоток сжатого воздуха наполнил его лёгкие. Выдохнул он почти со всхлипом. Вдох — хриплое хныкание, выдох — протяжный стон. Сидиус снова приблизился к Вейдеру и опустил взгляд на его мускулистую спину: на прямой позвоночник без следа сутулости, на поджарые бёдра с рябью так до конца и не заживших шрамов. Усилия, с которыми он тащил по полу своё обнажённое тело, ободрало его плоть, так что кожа кое-где полопалась и кровоточила. Грудная клетка вздымалась и опадала. Вейдер думал, что они закончили, что он уже принял своё наказание.

Сидиус собрал энергию в кончиках пальцев, чувствуя, как она потрескивает. Вполне хватит. Он наклонился и взялся за пояс, удерживающий впитывающую ткань для сбора отходов. Он услышал, как Вейдер ахнул, осознав намерения своего учителя.

— Учитель, — проскрипел он приглушённым из-за маски голосом, безуспешно пытаясь оглянуться.

Сидиус коснулся спины ученика. Энергия заискрила от прикосновения, и тело дёрнулось. Вейдер втянул воздух. Сидиус почти услышал, как щелкнули его зубы. Он почувствовал, как начала расти Сила Вейдера. «Так много ярости, — с восхищением подумал Сидиус. — Так много боли». Он откинул пояс в сторону и резко стянул с бёдер Вейдера светлую ткань. С наслаждением он оглядел изгибы ягодиц, испещрённые шрамами так же, как и всё остальное его тело, но всё ещё сохранившие свою привлекательную форму. Оценивающе провёл рукой вниз по спине, огладил ягодицу и сжал пальцы. Плоть на ощупь напоминала пористую резину: слишком мягкая, слишком хрупкая. Даже это лёгкое прикосновение заставило Вейдера застонать от боли.

Вторая рука Сидиуса присоединилась к первой, пустив искры по коже Вейдера, и тот вскинул бёдрами. Сидиус сжал его вторую ягодицу и развёл их, открывая тугой анус ученика своему оценивающему взгляду. Сидиус почти истекал слюной. Он облизнул кончик пальца, смачивая его, и провёл им по напряжённому входу. Вейдер вздрогнул, в равной доле от боли и наслаждения, и Сидиус начал ласкать его, кружа пальцем вокруг ануса. Он дразнил Вейдера, то проникая внутрь самым кончиком, лишь слегка задевая внутренние стенки, то вновь отдавая должное плоти снаружи. Он снова возбуждался. Наклонившись, он собрал слюну во рту и сплюнул на сжатый вход, а потом умелыми движениями размазал влагу вокруг и чуть внутри ануса. Ощущения тепла в заднице Вейдера хватило, чтобы Сидиус закатил глаза от удовольствия. Он легко скользнул одним пальцем внутрь, до самого конца, согнул его и провёл по бугорку простаты. Вейдер громко и непристойно застонал и, не смотря на боль, выгнулся назад, подаваясь навстречу пальцам Сидиуса.

Тот улыбнулся. Его создание. Его триумф. Его шлюха.

Он вытащил палец и развёл ягодицы, наблюдая, как тугой сжатый вход расслабился, лишь чуть-чуть, маня его внутрь. Вполне достаточно. Он двинулся вперёд и упёрся головкой члена ко входу. Вейдер напрягся. Спустя долю секунды Сидиус погрузился в него, насухо растягивая покрытую рубцами плоть. Вейдер запрокинул голову и вскрикнул, и Сидиус выпустил заряд электричества в его поясницу. Анус Вейдера почти болезненно туго сжался вокруг его члена, и Сидиус застонал от неожиданного восхитительного давления и, продолжая питать поток электричества, с усилием протолкнул член до самого основания в свою корчащуюся игрушку. Мышцы и органы Вейдера сводило вокруг него судорогой, и Сидиус ещё раз грубо вбился в него, прежде чем оборвать поток энергии Силы.

В Вейдере клокотала ярость. Но в его ярости красной нитью проходили неизменная преданность и, возможно, какая-то извращённая любовь. Даже сейчас его член стоял. С удовлетворённой усмешкой Сидиус задал жёсткий изнурительный темп. Он почти до конца вытаскивал член, слегка касаясь входа головкой, и вновь погружал его до основания. Он насаживал Вейдера на себя, и кровь от ссадин на его коже облегчала проникновение. Он надавил на поясницу Вейдера и впился скрюченными пальцами в его бёдра, чтобы удержать его тело на месте, пока он использовал его. Тугое бархатистое тепло нежно охватывало член Сидиуса, и волны жара затопляли и захлёстывали его, собираясь в пояснице.

Его толчки сотрясали тело Вейдера, и Сидиус наслаждался, глядя, как тот двигал обрубками своих конечностей, пытаясь удержать равновесие, которого Сидиус лишал его каждым своим движением. Он подался вперёд, вжимая Вейдера в пол.

— Хочешь удовлетворить меня, Вейдер? — прошипел Сидиус.

Вейдер не сразу смог ответить. Его Сила была нестабильна, дрожала.

«Да... учитель».

Он резко вытащил член из ануса Вейдера и схватил его сзади за шею. Другой рукой опять сорвал с него маску. Вейдер засипел, жадно хватая ртом воздух, но Сидиус не дал ему передышки и чуть двинулся вбок. Он одним движением снова загнал член глубоко ему в глотку и начал трахать его рот, силой удерживая его голову на месте. Слюна Вейдера пузырилась и нитями собиралась вокруг его рта, пока он, теперь совершенно не способный вдохнуть, давился членом Сидиуса, судорожно напрягая горло, пытаясь вытолкнуть его. Головка члена врезалась в твёрдую заднюю стенку горла Вейдера, сотрясая тело Сидиуса отголосками плотского желания, пока он не почувствовал, что давление в его спине достигло своей высшей точки.

Вейдер заглотил его член, напрягая мышцы горла, и Сидиус кончил в него, выстрелив семенем глубоко ему в глотку. Он вытащил всё ещё извергающийся член, направив струю спермы в рот Вейдера, а потом отстранился, сжал член и с хриплым стоном излился остатками ему на лицо. Вейдер свалился на бок, моргая от попавшей ему в глаза жгущей спермы. Обрубки его рук нашарили на полу дыхательную маску, и он, задыхаясь и всхлипывая, уткнулся в неё лицом. Кожа, где его касался Сидиус, покраснела и выглядела воспалённой, или, там где на бёдрах отпечатались следы его пальцев, сочилась влажными струйками крови.

Пока Вейдер пытался восстановить силы, Сидиус неторопливо облачился в одежды, поправил тунику и убедился, что все остальные детали его образа в полном порядке.

— Можешь полагать себя прощённым. Больше не разочаровывай меня, — слегка запыхавшись, низко проворчал Сидиус. Он наклонился, поднял мантию и накинул её на плечи, пока тело Вейдера медленно и мучительно возвращалось обратно в цистерну с бактой. Сидиуса это мало волновало. На этот раз его путь занял меньше десяти минут. Опытным взглядом Сидиус оглядел Вейдера и решил, что бакта мигом вылечит его кожу. Вейдер пытался удержаться в сидячем положении и тяжело дышал, пока трубки начали двигаться, возвращаясь в разъёмы. Его бельё всё ещё было в беспорядке, но даже его Силе не хватит сноровки, чтобы натянуть его обратно самостоятельно. Вани придётся помочь ему — дополнительное унижение. Если повезёт, к тому моменту сохранившаяся ни смотря ни что эрекция Вейдера успеет спасть. Но именно теперь и могли пригодиться странности его слуги. Он никогда ни о чём не спрашивал, никогда ни о чём не задумывался и никогда не подавал виду, что осознаёт, что происходило на этих встречах.

Вейдер взглянул на консоль, и на ней запищали панели управления. Из пола начала медленно выдвигаться стеклянная труба. Вейдер сел в ожидании, не глядя на учителя. Сидиус улыбнулся. Возможно теперь его ситхский ставленник проявит большее рвение в выполнении своего задания.


End file.
